Hawkstar
Hawkstar is a long-legged, small, skinny, tabby she-cat with sleek, flame-colored fur, a snowy white underside, front, paws, and tail tip, and fiery bright green eyes. Her left ear is badly torn. History :Hawkfire is a fearless warrior of ShadowClan. She is known for her courage, speed, and barbed tongue among the warrior Clans. :Hawkfire is retrieved by StarClan in a dream. She awakens in a starlit meadow with a large hill. Pawsteps made in the soil direct her over the hill and she, awe-struck, overlooks a glossy black pond reflecting the stars. Hawkfire becomes suspicious and even a little scared when the stars begin to move. All of the sudden, a flash of flame crosses the sky. A hawk with its wings smoldering in fire! It crosses the sky, shrieking a bloodcurtling cry. Hawkfire becomes terrified when four StarClan cats appear beside the pond and tell her, "It's you, Hawkfire. You are the leader of ShadowClan." :The warrior awakens and knows that StarClan had chosen her to lead the leaderless, weak ShadowClan and build it up again. She takes the position as leader but doesn't receive her nine lives until later. :Hawkfire and Lightfire decide to try and recruit kittypets and rogues to become warriors, since ShadowClan was extremely small. Hawkfire meets a tom named Shade, a rogue, while Lightfire meets a tom named Ash, a kittypet. But Hawkfire loses her patience after Shade makes a ridiculous comment and the tom rudely walks away. She finds Lightfire in a Twoleg garden with Ash, a gray tabby kittypet who seems to be scared of almost everything. Lightfire tries to convince him to join and Hawkfire steps in, trying as well. Ash admits his Twolegs abuse him and he wants to leave and join ShadowClan. Hawkfire reasures him that the only pain he'll feel is fighting for his Clanmates, which is the greatest pain of all. Ash finally accepts the offer and Hawkfire agrees to train him in ShadowClan to become a warrior. The three cats turn to leave the garden and Ash's Twoleg comes out furiously, coming up to hit the cats. Lightfire, out of fear, trips and falls. Hawkfire lunges at the Twoleg and bravely fights him off but she is thrown into the fence and sprains her right hind paw. Ash, with a sudden burst of courage, attacks his Twoleg and bites him very hard. The Twoleg runs away screaming and gives the cats the opportunity to run away. Hawkfire leads her two warriors to the forest and admiringly thanks Ash for saving them. She then shows Ash all the Clan territories in the island from a view in a very tall tree, and he is impressed. Hawkfire takes him and Lightfire back to ShadowClan camp. :One day, Hawkfire is talking to Runningfox in the camp when an intruder comes in, questioning the ShadowClan cats. His name is Kai, as he introduces himself. Hawkfire is fierce and hostile towards him at first but then he starts to explain where he came from and his past, and she grows calm. She listens to his story and asking questions as he went along. Kai explains to her what an airplane is and tells her that there is so much outside of the forest. Hawkfire grows sad and admits that she hasn't had time to explore; she's been too busy looking after her Clan. Kai decides to take her on a walk to Twolegplace. As they leave, Runningfox and Leopardpaw are very suspicious of Kai and are worried that he would hurt Hawkfire or leave her lost far from camp. So they follow them around the lake and into Twolegplace. Little does Hawkfire and Kai know this. They are busy talking about Clan traditions, StarClan, pet stores, food, and a Twoleg trading substance called "money." Hawkfire grows to like Kai as a good friend and feels sympathy for him for his tough pastlife. Kai asks to join ShadowClan and Hawkfire willingly lets him join as a warrior. Then Runningfox and Leopardpaw are spotted, Kai is surprised. But Hawkfire is furious. She scolds them for not trusting her and Kai enough to go out on a walk. Runningfox is ashamed and outwardly states his low opinion of Kai. Hawkfire doesn't react, but tells him to go back to camp. They do so and leave Kai and her alone once more. After talking a little while longer, Hawkfire and Kai decide to go back to camp. Instead of casually walking they have a race and Hawkfire wins. Runningfox and Leopardpaw are unimpressed by their dusty entrance. Then, Hawkfire suggests to Kai that they should go on a famous ShadowClan night hunt. They do so and catch much prey, having a good time. When they return they eat and go to sleep. Hawkfire offers that Kai can sleep in her den while the warrior's den is being resized, and he willingly agrees. She builds him a temporary nest in her den and they fall asleep. :Later, she takes Kai to the Moonpool with her where she receives her nine lives and leader name, Hawkstar. :She and Kai grow close and Ashwolf and Runningfox are getting upset. When Hawkstar licks Kai's cheek, Runningfox walks in and demands to Hawkstar why she loves a rogue. He tells her he's loved her since apprentice-hood, but Hawkstar doesn't say anything. Ashwolf slips out of camp, heartbroken. Seeing Ashwolf, Hawkstar follows her Clanmate and meets him by the lake. Ashwolf turns to her telling her to follow her heart. Hawkstar tells him she's loved him ever since she met him and Ashwolf confesses his love as well. Ashwolf asks if Hawkfire would be his mate and she agrees. They spend the night cuddling under the stars. :Hawkstar and Ashwolf fight off a fox in the forest together, brutally beating it and sending it bleeding heavily towards the lake. Runningfox and Kai find it later, dead and ripped apart. Hawkstar orders the patrols to keep a lookout for any more foxes. :Hawkstar admires Ashwolf for his courage and strength and the two go back to the medicine den to get their wounds checked and cleaned. They do so and they talk a little while about Ashwolf's past, and she feels sorry for him and swears vengeance on the abusive Twoleg that hurt him and his mother so. :After Hawkstar and Ashwolf become mates, Runningfox is sworn to revenge and angrily but cleverly makes a plan to take Hawkstar away from Ashwolf. Later, he threatens to kill Ashwolf which really ticks Hawkstar off. She uses harsh words against him but it doesn't hurt his feelings. Runningfox has all of the Clan's suspicions and hostility on his back, but continues on with his plan. He takes Hawkstar out to Twolegplace and hides in the bushes, taunting her. Hawkstar, being a prideful, fierce, cat, leaps in the bushes to attack him. But Runningfox goes insane. He grabs her scruff and drags her out of the bushes to the front yard of a Twoleg nest, with Hawkfire squalling, spitting, and clawing in his jaws. A moving truck is there and the moving Twolegs are just finishing up putting the furniture in the back. Runningfox leaps onto the rail of the truck and throws Hawkstar in. She yowls and leaps to get out but the Twolegs shut the door right in her face. Runningfox leaps off the rail, pleased with himself. Hawkstar is left yowling, hissing, and scratching furiously at the metal door trying to get out. She desperately calls for her mate, Ashwolf's, help. Ashwolf, Nettlestrike, and Leopardpaw are right behind the truck and try to unlock the door of the truck and get their leader out. The Twolegs hop into the front of the monster and drive down the neighborhood. Ashwolf is beyond furious with Runningfox and kills immediately, ripping out his throat and leaving him to bleed out. He runs, covered in blood, after his beloved mate. Nettlestrike runs very fast after the monster but after it pulls out on the freeway towards Indiana, far away, he gives up. He, Leopardpaw, and a grief-stricken Ashwolf watch the truck vanish over the horizon with Hawkstar in it. Hawkstar prays to StarClan and swears that she'll return. She begs Ashwolf not to forget her and promises that she will come back. Personality Hawkfire is fearless, intelligent, and fiercely loyal. She is witty and sarcastic, always to make sharp remarks. Her tongue is sharp enough to slice through solid rock. Hawkfire is quick to act and easy to jump into battle, making other cats wary of her. Though when in a good mood, Hawkfire can be mischievous and cheerful. Trivia *Hawkfire's original name was Hawktail, an orange she-cat with blue eyes. She was the deputy of MeadowClan! She then was Thrushwing, a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, and then eventually to Hawkfire. *Hawkfire was named after Hawkfrost, a character in the Warriors series by Erin Hunter. *Hawkfire's favorite prey is young squirrel Real Life Image Fan Art HawkfireforHawkeyexample.jpg|Hawkfire, made for me by Nightwhisker98! Hawkfire_Cat.png|A picture I drew of Hawkfire. HawkxMaple For Hawkfire by GabMouse.png|Hawkfire X Mapleclaw, made by Mousetalon! Hawkfire98.png|Hawkfire, made for me by Bracken! HawkfiremadebyEveningpaw.jpg|Hawkfire, made for me by Eveningpaw off of Warriors Wikia! Hawkfire.Locustkit.png|Hawkfire and Locustkit, made by me! Hawkfiyah.png|Hawkfire by the ocean, jammin on her guitar!! Hawk_And_Running.png|HawkXRunning by Echo 180px-Hawkfire_Fan_art_.png|Hawkfire made by a fan Hawtnessrunsinthefamily.png|We got $W@G Hawtnessrunsinthefamily.png Hawkfire-mario.png|Hawkfire as....Mario? Hawkfire.Skittles.png|Can YOU taste the rainbow? Family Members Mate: :Ashwolf - Living Category:Character Category: Leader Category:She-Cat Category:Warrior Category:Hawkfire's Characters Category: ShadowClan Cat Category:Living Characters